


Last Night

by Freelance360



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, High School, Multi, Partying, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, genderbender, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance360/pseuds/Freelance360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GENDERBENT TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTERS: Donna goes to a party thrown by her best friend Georgia and by then end of it she wakes up in the bed with a love letter but here's the thing...she doesn't know what happened during the rest of the party! Sorry for the crappy summary I'll fix it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WTF Happened

_We are now inside a house and it seems to be in a midst of a house party. We see teens dancing, smoking, drinking, and etc. As we go through the room we go into what seems to be the den of the house where we a trio of females who are sitting down on the couch and are girl we see looks to the party girl type. She has long blond hair along with blue eyes. She is wearing an unbuttoned purple shirt with a blue halter top , apple bottoms, along with blue sandals. Along with that she is wearing a Cowboy hat and a gold necklace. Next to her is gorgeous latina who has long flowing brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a burgundy short sleeved shirt with a white t shirt underneath, black jeans, with matching heels. Last but not least the girl at the end of the couch has the look of your typical grumpy punk delinquent. She has long rugged black hair with her bangs slanted to the right dyed green, along with teal eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle, blue cargos, with red chucks. She also has a few piercings with two in each ear and one near her left eyebrow. The trio of girls looked on as everyone was out and about._

"Man this party is jumpin!" Smiles the blonde bettering

"It surely is" smiles the señora "I would say that my night would be complete if only a certain someone would be enjoying this with us"

_The two babes look over to see the punk in a foul mood_

"She still feeling down?" Asks the blonde

"Yep" nods the señora "I'll try and talk cw her"

The senora scoots over to the punk and taps her on her shoulder

"Hey Donna" says the señora

"Yeah Alejandra?" says the punk

"You doing ok?" asks Alejandra

_Donna doesn't respond to Alejandra's question which worries the latina even more_

"Come on Donna" urges Alejandra "Speak to me"

_At that moment the blonde puts her hand over Alejandra's shoulder and says "I got this"_

_The Alejandra and the blonde then switches seats and the blonde starts to talk with Donna_

"Donna" says the blonde as she puts her hands onto donnas shoulder "If you're still bummed out about your breakup with Travis, me and Ally are here to talk to"

Donna turns to the blonde and grins as she says "Thanks Georgia and Alejandra. But that's not why I'm like this though. Travis can eat a dick for all I care"

"What is it then?" asks Georgia

"I was just thinking about maybe turning gay" says Donna

Both Alejandra and Georgia look at her with shocked looks on their faces

"You serious?" asks Alejandra

"As much as you like dudes?" says Georgia "I doubt it"

"Well guys are starting to piss me off lately" says Donna

"Well if you're serious then I know some girls" says Alejandra

"Wait a minute" says Georgia "Are you?"

"Oh no!" quickly declines Alejandra "That lifestyle is not for me"

"Why not" grins Donna "You could have me"

"It wouldn't work out" says Alejandra "We are both dominant female and that doesn't always work out. I bet we wouldn't even have an enjoyable one night stand."

"You're right about that" agrees Donna who then over to Georgia and grins "What about you Gigi? Are you batting for the away team?"

"Naw girlfriend" declines Georgia as she shakes her hands "I'm strictly dickly"

"Then what about the party of 2012?" asks Alejandra

"I thought we was gonna die so I wanted to do something I never did before I would kick the bucket" says Georgia "Besides all I did was tongue kiss a girl"

"Yeah but that kiss lasted for quite some time" replies Donna

"Not to mention how you were grabbing each other" adds Alejandra "It was so romantic. It was like the final kiss between lovers"

"What had me was that she did that in front of her boyfriend" giggles Donna

"EX-boyfriend" says a blushing Georgia

"Ok lets take it easy on Gigi" says Alejandra "Now lets get back to trying to find Donna a girlfriend"

"Alright" smiles Donna

"How bout Nia?" asks Georgia "Shes gay and not to mention the submissive type"

"I heard she was messing with someone" says Alejandra

"Oh then how about Carly?" Suggests Georgia "She's Kinda geeky but shes available"

"No she isn't" denies Alejandra

"How come?" asks Georgia

"Shes bisexual which tends to get frustrating since they're usually indecisive" explains Alejandra "Also shes fucking Nia"

"I knew something was going on with them" says Donna

"Yeah they were getting more close lately" agrees Georgia who then pauses and looks "Hey wait a minute how do you know about them?"

"Rumors among the popular girls" smiles Alejandra

"Hmmm figures that Alejandra would know" says Georgia "She knows practically everything about everyone"

"Stop" blushes Alejandra "You're too kind"

"Yeah but I know someone you would really want to know more about" grins Donna

"And who would that be exactly?" asks Alejandra as she arches her eyebrow

"Heath Wong" smiles Donna

"Heath Wong!?" asks Georgia "As in the dude that can make anyones life hell Heath?"

"Yep that same Heath Wong" nods Donna "Out of every dude in the school he's the only person she can't manipulate"

"I respect him is all" says a slightly blushing Alejandra

"Mhmm" says Donna and Georgia in unison

"Anyways while you trying to find me a girlfriend I'll be getting something to drink" says Donna

**A Few Hours Later**

The party seems to be over as everyone in the house is knocked out from either all the partying, drugs, and/or alcohol. We go upstairs in the house and go into a room where we find Donna in the covers asleep. A few moments pass and she finally wakes up. She quickly rises up from the bed and we see that all she's wearing is her black bra and panties. She rubs her tired eyes and says to herself

"What the hell happened?"

She looks on the ground and sees her clothes on the floor which makes her baffled. She then looks at herself and sees her current state and quickly puts on her clothes. when she puts on pants she looks over to her bed and sees a letter. She gets the letter and opens it and it says the following:

_Hey there I wanted to say that I had a great time with you and hope we can see each other some time. Sorry I wasn't able to see you get up though I had to go._ _Heres my number if you wanna call me ************. Hope to hear and see from you soon._

Donna saw the letter and folded it small enough so that it could fit in her pocket.

"Wow" sighs Donna "What the fuck did I get myself into last night?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	2. Miss Steal Yo Man

**A/N: Wassup eveyone! Back with the second chappie hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR THIS STORY**

**OFF TO SCHOOL**  
 _It's been two days since the incident and it's now early in the morning and we are in the hallway where we see Donna along with Georgia posted near the lockers talking._  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" exclaims Georgia "Can you mind saying that again?"  
"Looks like I had a one night stand with someone" says Donna  
"Wow look at you" smiles Georgia  
"And to think you were down in the dumps earlier in the party"  
"I know but only if I knew who it was" says Donna

"Aww don't sweat the minor details girl" smiles Georgia "The fact that you got laid last night should have you happy"

"I am Georgia" slightly grins Donna "But I'm just curious you know. I don't even remember much after I got myself something to drink last night"

At that moment Donna and Georgia heard a female voice say "You don't remember what?"

_Donna and Georgia then look over to where they heard the voice and they see their friend Alejandra walking over to them._

"Well look who's happy" grins Donna

"Whats the occasion?" asks Georgia "

"Stop I'm just thankful to see another day is all" smiles Alejandra

Donna and Georgia look at each and in unison say "Mhmmm"

"Well its the truth" says Alejandra

"Ok whatever anyways guess what?" asks Georgia

"What Gigi?" asks Alejandra

"Donna had a one-night stand last night" smiles Georgia

"No way!" says Alejandra "With who?!"

"Thats the thing I don't know who" says Donna

"So you telling me you got laid and don't even remember it?" asks Alejandra

"Yep pretty much" nods Donna

"Wow didn't expect that to happen to you" says Alejandra

"How come?" asks Donna

"It just don't seem like you" says Alejandra "Now I would expect it to happen to Georgia"

"Hey I'm not that kind of girl" pouts Georgia

"Then what happened with you and Jacob after that rockin summer party?" asks Alejandra

At first Georgia was about to say something to rebuke Alejandra's last comment but she caught herself and says "Point taken"

"Anyways do you have any clues to who it could be?" asks Alejandra

"Not yet" says Donna as she shakes her head "But I think it was a guy though"

"How come you say that?" asks Georgia

"Yeah it could've been a girl" says Alejandra

"Well I don't know how it is to screw with a girl but I when I woke up I felt satisfied in a way that I know only a guy can make me feel" says Donna

_Both Alejandra and Georgia both eyes widened when they hear Donna's statement._

"Wow so looks like you remembered something after all" smirks Georgia

"Yep looks like it" grins Donna "Anyways do you know what I was doing at the party after I got something to drink"

"Nope I was too busy with this hottie named Brad" blushes Georgia

"Hmph figures" grins Donna as she shakes her head "Well what about you Alejandra?"

"Um….I...Umm…" stutters a blushing Alejandra

"Wait a minute you too?!" exclaims Donna and Georgia

Donna then looks at Georgia and says "Wait a minute you didn't know?"

"Nope" replies Georgia

"So what was you doing Alejandra?" says Donna who turns back to Alejandra and walks up to her

"Nothing just chillin with some people is all" says a slowly retreating Alejandra

"Naw thats not all" smiles Donna as she continues walking into Alejandra's personal space "If that was the case then you wouldn't be acting this way"

*Bell Rings*

"Come on Donna we gotta go to class" says Georgia "We don't need the principal on our case again"

"Hmph saved by the bell looks like it" grins Donna "You're lucky"

"Whatever" sighs a relieved Alejandra

"But we aren't finished Angel, not by a long shot" says Donna who starts to walk off "We'll continue at lunch"

_With that the trio walk to their classes. We see Georgia and Alejandra head into a class together. The inside of the classroom has the atmosphere of a history class. As they are walking to their seats Georgia spots someone and nudges Alejandra._

"Angel look" whispers Georgia as she points

_Alejandra looks to where Georgia is pointing at and she sees a good looking boy. Like Georgia he has blond hair but his is long and it is in a ponytail. He has olive green eyes which goes with his somewhat tanned skin tone. He is wearing a blue hoodie along with some jeans, and sandals. He sees Georgia and Alejandra and smiles as he waves. Georgia then giggles and waves back before she sits down._

"Oh so he's Brad" grins Alejandra

"Yeah" smiles Georgia who then gives Alejandra a cold stare "Don't touch him he's mine"

"Ok ok" grins Alejandra "You don't have to be like that"

"Yes I do Ya Boy" says Georgia

"Come on I'd stopped doing that since last year" groans Alejandra

"I know but I gotta be careful with you" says Georgia

**Meanwhile**

_Donna is in what seems to be a spanish class. She is sitting down looking bored as hell with her head down while her teacher, who is a attractive female in her late 20's is giving the class a lesson. All of a sudden she hears someone knock on the door. The teacher then stops the class as she goes to the door and opens it._

"Oh welcome I've been waiting for you" smiles the teacher "Come on in"

_The person who walks in its a teenage boy. He was tall and had slim yet toned is wearing a gray short-sleeved plaid shirt with black jeans. He has short brown hair with onyx black eyes which compliments his mocha colored skin._

"Everyone this is our new transfer student" smiles the spanish teacher

"Hey everyone! my name is Cortland Rodriguez" says the teen "Its nice to meet everyone"

_The class greets the student with smiles also Donna then lifts her head up and sees Cortland_

"Wait a minute…" mumbles Donna "No way!"

"Ok now lets look for you a seat" says the spanish teacher who looks around "Oh theres a seat right next to Donna. Donna would you stand up please?"

_Donna stood up and when she made eye contact with the boy it was like she knew him from somewhere. Before she knew it he was walking her direction to the seat to her right and he sat down. Cortland then turns to Donna was about to greet her but he froze because of Donna's stare._

"Um is there a problem?" asks Cortland

"Yeah" says Donna "Don't try to act like you don't know me when you just slept with me"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time**


End file.
